Hello, Ponds
by Timey Wimey in Tartarus
Summary: What if the Eleventh Doctor has written a letter for the Ponds ? Post-Season 7 finale


Hello guys! Here I come with a new story :)

I'm truly sorry if there's any mistakes but english isn't my mother's tongue x

See you at the end !

And all the credits to my beta Solène ily so much Raggedy Girl :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Cc** : Amelia Pond Rory Williams

**From** : The Eleventh Doctor

Hello Ponds. Hope you've got a good life in the 30's. I miss you both so much. And I think the TARDIS misses you as well.  
After your...leaving, River stayed with me for a few moments before she left. "One psycopath per TARDIS" she told me.  
Maybe she's right. River's always right. In case you're wondering, I did read your afterword, Amelia. It had broken my hearts. There's so much things I'd change.

You told me to not be alone, and that you know I might be. Know what ? You were right, Pond. I did stay alone, then I met a governess named Clara. Oh, I've shown her the TARDIS. And she didn't say "It's bigger on this inside !" No, she said "It's smaller on the outside !" This was a first ! And -And here I am, rambling again.  
So I gave her the TARDIS key but sadly, the ice-governess who was chasing us caught her and they fell off the cloud we were. Strax tried to save her, but Clara died. At her funerals, I saw her name on the grave 'Clara Oswin Oswald'  
YES ! Oswin ! I know, how can she still be alive ? When we were in the Asylum, I didn't see her face, but the voice, it was the same ! So I left Vastra, Jenny and Strax, and the Victorian London. I was gonna find Clara !  
And I found her. In the London of 2013. But she didn't know me. Then she got updated by the Great Intelligence, and knew amount of things concerning computers and technology. I saved her but they tried again so I had to climb on the tower and save her again by uploading the woman who was behind all of this. This is how Clara Oswald became my companion.

We visited the Rings of Akhaten, where she saved all the people with a leaf, and when I wanted to get her to Las Vegas, we ended up on a Soviet Submarine in the middle of the Cold War, with an alien on board. It was an Ice Warrior, they lived on Mars 5000 years ago.  
We also went in 1974, visiting a professor and her assistant who could see a ghost, unless it wasn't a ghost actually it was her grand-daughter who were stuck in a parallel world. Then we ended up in the Victorian York shire, where Clara and I get caught by Mrs Gillyflower, and old mad woman who was trying to make a perfect world. We also met Vastra, Jenny and Strax again (I think Strax have accidentally invented the GPS). And when Clara came home, Angie and Artie (she's their nanny) had discovered the fact that she and I were time travelers, so I took 'em all to the biggest theme park in the universe, but we ended up on a planet where there were cybermens. I got updated at fifty percent, and I had to win by playing chess (didn't got the time to finish the party, though) then we had to blow up the planet to save the universe and to kill all the Cybermens, and Clara got proposed by the Emperor. (She said no)  
And this is where it gets complicated : Vastra, Jenny and Strax made a conference call, who were also invited Clara and River, where they debated of something a prisoner told Vastra about. When Clara got up, she told me everything 'bout it. It was Trenzalore. Dorium mentioned it to me, when I was still traveling with you two.  
So we got here to save the Great Detective, her assistant and Strax. It was the Great Intelligence who captured them, to bring me to where I'm buried. The Dr Simeon wanted to know my name because it was the key to open my tomb. Didn't tell it, though. Someone else did. Then we got into my tomb, and everyone saw my time stream (Because bodies are boring !). The Dr Simeon walked in it to destroy me and turn every of my victories into defeats. So I began to...die. Jenny and Strax died, again.

Clara saved me. She jumped in my time stream to save my life.  
When I wanted to go in there as well, your daughter tell me to use something else. Then she was going to slap me (she does this really often) but I caught her hand, something that was practically impossible because she was a ghost. But I...kissed her and told her goodbye like I was going to come back for her again. And she faded just before I stepped in my own timeline. Oh, I found Clara, she was still alive. But we saw my secret, and then she fainted.  
After this, we got out and took everyone home. I stayed with Clara till she was fine. You'd have loved her, Amelia, and I also discovered she have read one of your books, 'Summer Falls'.

I just left her house to write you this letter.

But, there's one more thing : What am I going to say to Brian ? I told him that my formers companions left, but some have...died. I assured him I wouldn't let that happened to you and Rory. But here we are. I will have to explain the fact that you're both dead and in another time, stuck in a Time Lock. In a city where I will never have the possibility to see you again.  
You were the first person I saw after I regenerated, Amelia. You grew up with a crack in your wall. You're so special, this is why I came back for you.  
The only thing which comforts me, it's knowing that Rory's with you. I know he will always take care of you, and that he will always loves you. He is the last Centurion, and the bravest man I've ever known.

You are both seared onto my hearts. I love you, Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. You two were the best companions of my eleventh face.

- The 11th Doctor


End file.
